Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-114742 discusses providing processors in a plurality of functional circuit blocks so that they can operate independently, providing a system state transition resistor and a power-off register, controlling the registers by an external computer, and controlling power-off separately for the functional circuit blocks that are in an operation stop state.